Onyx
by Lilithrp5
Summary: Matt has a twin sister who comes to Wammy's years after he does. What sort of trouble do they both get up to with Mello?


My name is Max, I'm thirteen years old, I'm a girl as well, I have medium length red hair, sparkly blue eyes and fair skin, wear a knee length black skater girl dress, a long black knitted cardigan, black tights, my favorite black doc martins and midnight blue headphones around my neck. To top off my rock princess look and attitude, I'm like super super smart.

This is the story of how my life was turned upside down by one sick, twisted, evil mind.

xXx

I was at the end of my street when I saw a sleek black limo drive past me and stop right in front of my house and a man got out. I ran for it then, all the way home right before the man reached my front door I reached him and asked him what he wanted. He turned round and looked at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you Max?" he asked this question in a kindly voice by his expression said sadness.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked moving past him to get inside my house.

"My name is Watari, I am sorry to tell you that last night while you were out your house was broken into, your parents and little sister were murdered" the man called Watari said softly.

All I could do was shake my head in disbelief as I opened the door.

The Watari man followed me inside and warned me not to go into my parents bedroom or the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and straight into my room. Mr. Watari followed me and stepped into my bedroom pulling out a roll of big black bin bags as he went.

"I have come here to take you to an orphanage called Wammy's house for the super smart orphans... I set up the orphanage so that those smart orphans can train to become detectives and one day one of them would be successor to the world's greatest detective L... All the children become great detectives but only one can surpass L" Mr. Watari explained as we started to put all my clothing, tights, underwear, CD's, headphones, handbags, shoes, teddies and about everything else I owned into several bin bags.

All I could do was nod in response.

I felt numb, like I had just spent two hours out in the snow.

We finished putting my CD player in one of the bags and tied them all up.

"Max, when we get to Wammy's you can't use your real name, you will have to choose another name for the pure purpose of your safety, don't worry all the children that go there have to, while we are on our way to Wammy's you should think of another name" Mr. Watari informed me when we were putting the bags in the limo.

All I could do was nod.

"Umm... Mr. Watari, I wanted to know if I could still text and call my friends while I'm at Wammy's." I asked five minutes into the car journey.

"Please just call me Watari, and yes you can but on the condition that you do not tell them where you are, what you are doing or where Wammy's is... The sole purpose of those reasons id security and safety of course" Watari said in a very kind voice.

"Yes of course I will do that I promise" I replied promise alive in my voice.

"Good girl, we're almost there now and when we get there I'm going to take you up to your new room so you can start to unpack while I have a quick chat with Roger -my friend who runs Wammy's for me- in his office... Your bedroom is next door to Mello's and Matt's room down the very far end of the third floor" Watari said to me as we pulled to a stop in front of some huge black gates.

The gates opened by themselves and as we pulled up a driveway to some large beautiful oak front doors, lots of children spilled out of them to watch me .

I suddenly had butterflies in my belly and Watari seemed to understand.

"You'll be perfectly fine... Have you thought of a name yet?" Watari asked trying to take my mind off the children.

I nodded.

"Onyx" I said quietly.

"Beautiful" Watari complimented as he opened my door for me.

I nodded again as I climbed out the limo.

"Shit she's beautiful" I heard one boy say loud enough so everyone could hear.

He looked down embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

He had short chocolate brown hair and a face that looked like it was carved by angels.

I sent a silent prayer up to my goddess Nyx and Lilith.

Nyx and Lilith if you're there hear my call hear my prayer, please help me survive this place.

I looked at Watari who was pulling my bags out of the limo. He gave me a quick reassuring nod.

As I was picking up my bags, the boy who called me beautiful came forwards and asked if he could carry my bags for me. He was smiling at me and dear lord did he look cute when he smiled.

"No thank you, I got it... Thanks though" I said smiling back.

He nodded.

"But... those bags look real heavy and you look-" he paused as he was thinking of what to say next.

"I'm what exactly?" I growled narrowing my eyes at him.

"W-well I d-didn't mean..." he stuttered taking a step back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Onyx, he didn't mean any harm" Watari kindly warned me.

I turned my head to look at Watari and growled. This kid had seriously made me angry.

"Let's get you to your room before anything else makes you even angrier" Watari said and I jerked my shoulder out from under his hand and picked up all four bags.

Watari lead me up the steps and into the throng of orphans who were still staring at me like I was some freak show.

"Stop looking at me!" I growled at them and they all stopped staring and started talking to each other.

Watari didn't try to talk to me on the way up to my room and I didn't try to talk to him either.

"I'll leave you start unpacking" Watari said and he closed the bedroom door behind him as he left.

I dumped all the bags on my bed and opened them all.

When I found my CD player and all my Cd's I put them on.

I turned my music up loud as I unpacked all my things and put them in their respectable places.

I was listening to my System of a Down CD when there was a knock on my door.

"Fuck off!" I called as I hung up my dresses.

The people who knocked on my door came in anyway and that pissed me off even more.

I spun round to face them with a low growl and my eyes narrowed at whoever it was invading on my space.

One was a cute blond dressed in all black, the other had red hair, red and black stripped jumper and orange goggles shielding his eyes.

"Charming" blondie said opening up a chocolate bar.

"Just leave her Mells, you can see she's not in the mood" the redhead said looking down at a handheld and tapping away furiously at the buttons.

"What do you want?" I growled placing my stack of CD's on my bedside table next to my CD player.

"I'm Mello and this is Matt" blondie said taking a bite of chocolate and holding out his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at his hand. He quickly snapped it back to his side like I was about to bite his arm off.

"Onyx" I replied as I started to line my books up on my book shelf.

At that moment my phone started ringing. I paused my music and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered in an innocent voice.

Mello and Matt sat on my bed listening in to my conversation.

"Hey baby girl, watcha up to?" I heard my friend Dani slur loudly down the phone.

I saw Mello and Matt share an amused look at the sound of Dani's voice.

"You're drunk Dani" I replied putting my phone on loud speaker and closing the bedroom door so only me, Mello and Matt could hear what Dani was saying.

"Only a tinsy bit... So, watcha doing'?" Dani slurred back.

"Dani listen to me, this is gonna sober ya up quite a bit... Is everyone else there with ya?" I asked pacing backwards and forwards now.

Mello and Matt both put down what they had in their hands to concentrate on mine and Dani's conversation.

"Yup, everyone's here and you're on speaker phone" Dani said all business now.

"Okay umm... okay everyone you had best listen very carefully because I'm only telling you once and you had best not interrupt me at all, 'kay?" I said warningly down the phone.

"What's up?" Dani said sounding worried now

"What's happened?" my other best friend Jack asked

"Okay, ummm... So, last night while I was out some disgusting, sick, evil little lowlife broke into my home and murdered my parents, I am now in an orphanage, I can't tell you where or which one so don't even ask, I can't go to our school anymore, I can still be friends with all you guys but we can't meet up anymore and Sam I'm sorry but we have to break up it's not going to work out with us anymore if we can't see each other at all" I finished off

I couldn't hear anything down the phone so I checked to see if it had been disconnected and it hadn't.

"Guys?" I asked cautiously to my friends

"You're a little freak and a bitch never ever try to talk to us again" Dani growled down the phone at me and I was stunned into silence as tears came to my eyes.

I grabbed my phone, hung up on them and set to work deleting their contacts as hot angry tears slid down my cheeks.

I cried for the loss of my only remaining family, I cried angry tears at my ex-friends and I cried because my whole life had been turned upside down it two hours since I got home that morning.

"Onyx?" I heard Mello ask from behind me as I put my phone back down.

I turned round to face Mello and Matt wiping the tears away from my face as I quickly composed myself.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked standing up beside Mello

I nodded.

"Ummm... Is there a gym in this place at all?" I asked curiously

They both nodded and Mello looked at his watch.

"Matty and I normally go down there at this time every week, you want to come with us?" Mello asked looking back up at me.

"Yes please, I'll just get my stuff together and I'll meet you back here in about five minutes?" I asked and they both nodded and left to get their gym stuff

I got changed into my gym clothes and got together my towel, heavy metal work out CD and I was tying up my hair in a ponytail when there was a knock on my door.

"Come on in" I called and Mello and Matt entered both changed into their gym clothes and both had their gym belongings with them.

"You ready?" Mello asked taking a bite out of another chocolate bar.

I nodded and grabbed my things.

Mello and Matt started asking me questions as we were on our way down to the gym.

"So Onyx, how old are you?" Mello asked curiously

"Thirteen" came my one word answer

"Matty and I are both thirteen as well" Mello said as we came to the gym.

I nodded.

Matt went straight to the CD player and looked at me in question.

I handed him my CD and he put it on with a huge smile on his face.

"Mells and I love this CD" Matt said as he pressed play

I grunted and went straight to the punch bag that was hanging by the window that was covering one wall.

I could see all the other children outside in the Saturday morning sunlight.

I glanced at the clock on the wall opposite me.

Half ten... Great still early.

I started attacking the punch bag as the music started up. I got myself into a good rhythm that I got lost in easily.

I was pulled out of the rhythm half an hour later when a hand was on placed on my shoulder. I spun round and found myself face-to-face with Mello and Matt.

"You alright Onyx?" Matt asked with a little glance at the window.

I turned towards the window and found that I had an audience.

I nodded my head.

"Guess I just have a lot of anger inside" I said with a smile

Mello and Matt looked at each other then back at me.

"You were beating the shit out of the punch bag though... I mean, it looked like you have a black belt in martial arts or something" Mello said in awe

"That's 'cause I do" I replied with a nod of my head

"Awesome" Matt breathed

I glanced at the clock... Eleven o'clock.

"Let's go get changed, lunch should be ready in about an hour" Mello said picking up his and Matt's towels.

I grabbed my CD as well.

"I have enough time to get a quick shower then" I said as we left the gym

As we all headed back up to our rooms we were stopped by two boys.

"Mello, Matt" the taller of the two grunted

"Erik" Mello and Matt said back in unison

"Mello, Matt" the smaller of the two grunted

"Mark" Mello and Matt said again in unison

"So new girl, we were watching you through the window downstairs" Erik said turning to me

I looked up at him narrowing my eyes as I did so.

" Okay, ummm... first of all my name is not new girl it's Onyx, second of all I'll have you know that I'm a black belt, and lastly do NOT EVER speak to me like that again otherwise you'll regret ever speaking to me in the first place" I growled at him venom dripping in my voice.

"Like what?" he gulped

"Like you want to fuck me or something" I hissed

"S-sorry Onyx I d-didn't mean anything by it" he stuttered

"That's fine, I'll see you two later or something" I said all traces of venom gone from my voice.

Erik and Mark both nodded and ran off.

I smiled at Mello and Matt.

"You want to be friends with us?" Mello asked with a smile

"Sure okay" I said with a nod of my head

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Come to our room once you're done so we can hangout" Matt said as I opened my bedroom door.

"Okay see ya'll soon" I said and I disappeared into my bedroom.

When I had closed my bedroom door I got out a clean dress and tights and I went into my en-suite to take a boiling hot shower.

I was in the shower for ten minutes and then decided to get out.

I went into my bedroom in nothing but my towel and I put on my Lordi CD as I was getting changed. Once I was changed I put my headphones back around my neck and turned off my CD.

Once I had done that I went to Mello's and Matt's room.

As I stood outside their room, I could hear the snap of Mello's chocolate bar and Matt cursing under his breath at his handheld.

I knocked on their door and waited for an answer.

"Fuck off" I heard Mello shout through the door.

I walked in anyway like they did with me.

"Charming" they both looked up at me and smiled as I said this.

"Lunch should be ready in 'bout half an hour... You want a quick tour before then?" Matt asked from the window seat.

"Go on then" I said and they both shared a smile

Matt stood up off the window seat, hand held still in his hand and Mello grabbed another chocolate bar off his bedside table and put in his pocket for later.

They all left the room and walked down the third floor hallway.

"As you have most probably guessed, the third floor corridor has all the childrens bedrooms" Mello said as they walked down the hallway of the third floor.

"The second floor has the library, the games room, the electrical games room, the comfy room and the quiet room" Matt said still tapping away at his handheld as they walked down the second floor hallway and Mello pointed to each room as they passed.

"On the first floor is all the classrooms, the staff room and the nurses' office" Mello said indicating all the classrooms, the staff room and then the nurses' office.

"And finally on the ground floor is Rogers office, the dining hall, the gym and the swimming pool" Matt said as Mello once again pointed towards the rooms mentioned.

"Want to take a look outside?" Mello asked as they came to a stop by the bottom of the main staircase.

"There are people outside" I pointed out suddenly becoming nervous.

"Don't worry about them, everyone knows not to mess with me or Matty and now that you're friends with us and now that everyone knows that you could put them in hospital no one is going to try and do anything to you" Mello informed me taking a bite of chocolate.

I nodded and we headed towards the big oak front doors.

Sunlight hit us we stepped out into the warm Saturday almost afternoon. I noticed that Matt's hand almost immediately flew up to his face to check that he still had his orange goggles on.

As we walked round to the back of the Wammy's, all the other children looked at us and either waved or seemed to shrink. It felt good to kind of be in charge of a place I had only been in for almost three and a half hours. I also noticed that as we were walking Mello and Matt sort of glided to either side of me.

We came to a stop before three buildings.

"The one on the right is the Wammy's house chapel for the religious children and teachers here, I go every Sunday along with a few other children and a few teachers, you can pray to any God or Goddess you like in there" Mello said and his hand flew up to a rosary that was hanging round his neck that I hadn't noticed before.

"You pray to any Gods or Goddesses' Onyx?" Matt asked curiously.

I nodded as I spoke.

"Nyx and Lilith"

"Night personified and Adam's first wife" Matt said sliding his handheld into his pocket.

I nodded and Mello nodded as well.

"The middle one is the teacher's dorms, we're not allowed in there unless Roger says we can go in" Matt said pointing to the middle building.

"Okay... What about the third?" I asked nodding in the direction of the third building.

"That is Wammy's very own medical center/hospital thing" Mello informed me.

I nodded again.

"Hi Mello, Hi Matt" we heard behind us and we all looked round to see a girl standing behind us.

"Hey Linda, this is Onyx" Mello said taking a bite of chocolate

"Hi Linda" Matt said taking his handheld back out of his pocket.

"Hey Onyx, I'm Linda" the girl called Linda said happily.

A little too perky for my liking

I thought as she introduced herself.

"Is it true that you're a black belt?" Linda asked in awe

I nodded and smiled.

"Cool... Mello, please try not to pick on Near again, I don't think he take any more for a while" Linda said her brow furrowing

"Fine I'll lay low for a week or two but if he starts being a sheep again then I can't make any promises" Mello said nodding

"Good, I'll see you later" Linda said running back to her friends.

I turned to Mello with a raised eyebrow.

He looked back at me and shrugged.

"You bully people?" I asked

"Only this one kid called Near, you'll find out why soon enough, the only people who like him are his fan club and he seriously gets on my nerves so I lash out at him... The other people I bully are the kids who think it's funny to mess with Matty, if you mess with my Matty you mess with me" Mello said simply as the lunch bell went.

"Are you two hungry or can we just go back to our room, I seriously need to start playing World of Warcraft again" Matt said still tapping away at his handheld.

"You hungry Onyx?" Mello asked looking back at me.

I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat again after what happened this morning" I said lamely

Shit, they probably think I'm stupid or something

I thought as they both looked at me.

They both nodded as if they understood and we headed back up to their room.

"Hey Matt, on World of Warcraft have you met someone called Hunter yet?" I asked when we reached their bedroom.

Matt looked at me shocked.

"Are you Hunter?" he asked in awe

I nodded.

"Shit- I thought Hunter was a dude, you're that good... But obviously, I'm the best as always; I am number one in the whole entire game" Matt said picking up his laptop.

"I'm number two in the whole entire game... You want to tell me who you are so we can pair up?" I asked

"MarioMatt" was his simple answer.

"Thought as much... I'll just go and get my laptop and then we can start" I said running from their room to get my laptop.

As I opened my door I saw a boy sitting on the floor with a huge pile of my puzzles next to him.

"Mello, Matt, there's some weird kid messing with my stuff and if you two don't get in here right now to tell me who he is then I'm gonna beat the living daylights outta him!" I called through to the room next door.

Luckily I left both doors open.

The kid looked up at me. He had white hair, white clothes and he was twirling a peice of hair between his fingers.

Mello and Matt barged into my room to sort the kid out.

"Near" Mello growled with so much hatred that I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Near what are you doing in Onyx's room?" Matt asked balling his hands into fists.

"I wanted to see if I could lend some puzzles" Near said in a monotone voice.

I sidestepped Matt and Mello, went over to my puzzles and put them up on top of the wardrobe.

"No you can't, those were my mothers and my little sisters, I hate it when people touch my things, the last time someone tried, they ended up in hospital, that was my father about two years ago" I said narrowing my eyes.

Near looked up at me with a blank expression on his face.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked.

That monotone voice is seriously getting on my nerves now.

I lunged forwards and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Don't you ever call me new girl or touch any of my things ever again" I spat at him through gritted teeth.

He held up his hands and I dropped him to the floor.

Once he had got up off his side I pointed to the door and he left without another word.

After that I smoothed down my dress, fixed my cardigan and headphones and I grabbed my laptop and charger.

Mello and Matt were standing there with their mouths open.

"You're gonna catch flies if you leave your mouths hanging open like that" I laughed as I said this.

"Ummm... Onyx, you lifted him like way off the ground" Matt said as we left my room.

I nodded.

"You better get World of Warcraft up and running or I'm gonna leave level fifty five without ya" I said with a smile once we were sat down on Matt's bed.

Mello sat on his own bed and picked up his book.

About five minutes later Mello spoke up.

"Onyx? Did you really put your dad in hospital two years ago for touching your things?" he asked staring at me

I looked up at him from my game but I was still playing.

"Yup, he only had a broken arm but it was still pretty bad" I replied with a shrug of my shoulders

"Onyx! Quick get my back there are more attacking and I need your help and concentration!" Matt said hitting away at the keyboard furiously.

I looked back down at the game and copied his movements precisely.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Mello get up off his bed and slowly make his way over to us to see what was happening.

When he was about three feet away Matt and I both shouted whilst still hitting away at our keyboards.

"Don't come any closer, this is a matter of life and death!" me and Matt shouted together.

Mello froze and looked at us weirdly like we were aliens or something.

When me and Matt had both finished with the fight, we paused the game and looked at Mello.

"Mells?" Matt asked sounding a little more than worried at the expression on his friends face.

Mello just stood there looking first at Matt then at me then back at Matt.

I stood up and waved a hand in front of Mello's face.

"Earth to Mello! Anybody home?" I said clicking my fingers in front of his face.

After a moment or two of silence Mello grabbed my wrist and Matt's wrist and dragged us both from the room.

It was now one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Matt who only shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Mello dragged us all the way to the ground floor and off to a door on the left hand side.

Roger's office.

Mello just walked in without even knocking.

"Mello, what can I help you with today?" Roger asked.

It sounded as though he only saw Mello and not me or Matt.

Mello didn't answer, he only stepped to one side so Roger could see me and Matt.

"Matty, please take off your goggles for a second so we can see you're eye colour" Mello instructed and Matt folowed the order without question.

"Mello, what is this?" Roger asked concerned.

"They're twins" Mello said simply.

Roger got up from his chair and came forwards to look at us.

"Well... He might just be right, you have the same hair colour, the same eye colour, the same bone structure, you look almost exactly the same if you you were both boys or both girls" Roger said thoughtfully.

"Can I put my goggles back on now? The light is hurting my eyes" Matt said closing his eyes.

"Yes you can... Roger is it possible for me to do a DNA test on them both, you know that I'm the only one in this place who knows how to do DNA tests properly" Mello said as Matt put his goggles back on.

"Yes you can, use the Bio lab, everything you need is in there. You can do it this afternoon and it should be ready by tomorrow one o'clock" Roger said sitting back down at his desk.

"Thank you" Mello said and he started to drag me and Matt back out of the office.

"Onyx, could I please have a word?" Roger asked.

I looked at Mello and Matt and they both indicated that they would wait in the hall for me. I nodded and perched myself on the edge of the chair oposite Roger.

"Now, how are you finding it here so far?" he asked all business like.

I nodded as my reply.

"Good, I heard from some of the other children that you had a go at the punch bag at it came out that you are actually a black belt... Oh don't worry, you're not in any kind of trouble, I just wanted to know if you would like to take over the self defense class for a while? The woman who was teaching it broke her ankle showing one of the upper class' a very complicated move and she was a black belt as well" Roger said with a smile.

"Am I the only black belt here?" I asked curiosity creeping into my voice.

Roger nodded.

"Okay, I'll teach the class, you'll have to give me my class timetable and my teaching timetable tomorrow so I can go to class on Monday... Which class am I going to be in?" I asked.

"Mello's and Matt's, Mello is cruuently ranking second, Matt is currently at third, Near is currently at first and we got your results one hour ago and you are fourth so Mello and Matt are in you're class with you" Roger replied with a smile.

I nodded.

"You may go now" Roger said

"Thank you" I replied and as I opened the door Mello and Matt almost fell on top of eachother.

It looked as though they were listening in.

I shighed and shhook my head at them.

They both smiled at me and Mello dragged me and Matt off to the Bio lab.

"So you're in our class then?" Mello asked when we got to the lab.

I nodded.

"And you're teaching self defense class?" Matt asked tapping away at his handheld.

I nodded again.

"Open your mouth Onyx" Mello said coming towards me with a cotton bud in between his thunb and forfinger of his right hand.

I did as he said and he took a swab of my cheek.

He then did the same to Matt with a second cotton bud.

"Matty, I don't want to wait till tomorrow for the results" Mello wined when he had finished.

"Fine, I'll hack into the computer and get the results for today" Matt sighed and he moved off towards the computer.

"You good at hacking then Matt?" I asked

Matt nodded and Mello answered.

"He's the best in this place" Mello said with a little sigh.

"So, you two kissed yet?" I asked with a little smile spreading across my lips.

They both looked at me shocked and they both went bright red.

I laughed at the look on their faces.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that?!" Mello exploded.

I kept my cool as Matt ducked his head and started to hack the computer.

"Well... It's obvious that you like each other, the way you have nicknames and the way you look at eachother when you think the other isn't looking... It's cute and it makes me think that there's something going on between you more than just friendship" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Mello looked amazed at what I said and Matt turned a deeper shade of red as he started to type faster and faster.

"Okay then... Look at it this way, Mello look at Matt, he's going bright red not from embarrasment but because someone finally sees that he likes you, ain't that right Matt?" I said looking at Matt.

Matt did a very small nod that you could only see if you were looking hard enough. Mello looked even more shocked that Matt nodded.

"Matt, how long have you liked me?" Mello asked suddenly.

"Since we were eight" Matt said in a small voice.

"I've liked you since we were ten" Mello said going up a shade of pink.

"See? Told you didn't I?" they both nodded.

"Are we going out then?" Mello asked

Matt looked up smiling and nodded enthusiasticly.

Mello smiled as well.

Matt looked back down at the computer and started typing again extreamly fast.

"Thank you" Mello mouthed at me

I smiled and nodded.

"Done" Matt exclaimed as something came out the printer.

Mello reached out to grab the paper but I got there first.

"Hey!" Mello pouted

I felt the colour drain out my face as I looked at the results.

"Onyx?" Matt asked uncertainly

I didn't say anything, I just stood there looking over the results over and over again.

Mello snatched the paper out my hand and it left a paper cut right along my palm.

"Shit! Mello, did you have to ggive me a paper cut?" I said at last taking the results back off them before they could read them.

They both looked at my hand.

"Lets get you to the nurse" Mello said as I folded up the results.

I nodded wincing at the pain in my hand.

On our way up to see the nurse Mello and Matt kept asking to see the results.

"For the last time no" I said getting irritated now at their constant pestering as we came to the nurses office.

Matt knocked and a young woman in a nurse outfit answered the door.

"What did you do this time Mello?" she asked as she looked at the three of us.

"He gave me a paper cut" I said holding out my left hand so the nurse could see.

She sook her head at Mello and smiled at me.

"You're new here aren't you?" she asked as she lead me into the office.

"Yes, my name is Onyx" I said with a polite smile

"I'm Nurse Anna-May" the nurse said as she sat me down on the bed thingy and got out bandages.

After a few minutes, my left hand was bandged and I wouldn't let go of the results that I still clutched in my right hand.

Me, Mello and Matt all went back up to their room.

"Wanna carry on with the game or should we quit for today?" I asked with a yawn.

"Nope, you're tired and you've had a long hard day, even though it's only five o'clock, we want you to go to bed and sleep" Mello said crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. I took my lapto and charger back through to my room with the results still in my hand.

Once I was in my room, I got changed into my pyjamas and sat on the bed looking down at the results in my hand.

Then I remembered a photo that I had in one of my many photo albums that I had put in one of my desk draws.

Jumping up from the bed I ran over to my desk and opened the draw with the photo albuums in. I found the one I was looking for with all my baby photo's in.

I flicked through it and found the one I was looking for. a photo of me at two years old with a boy who looked like me sitting beside me. I was in a dress and he was wearing a red and black stripped jumper.

I ran to Mello and Matt's room with the results and the photo album in my hand.

I knocked and heard Mello shout something on the otherside of the door.

I went in and went straight to Matt.

He looked at me weirdly so I shoved the photo album into his hand open on the photo of me and the boy.

He looked at it and jumped up off the bed and started searching through his bedside table draw.

I sat on his bed and silently waited.

Once he had finished he sat down next to me and handed me a photo.

It was exactly like the one I had. I silently handed him the test results.

Mello came over to us and sat down on the other side of me to see the photo's and I held them out to him so he could see.

He nodded once he had finished and I closed my photo album and silently went back to my room without another word.

I got out another one of my photo albums from two years ago and went back to Mello and Matt's room.

I walked in with out knocking.

They both looked at me with supprise and then happiness and then a small hint of sadness.

I gave Matt the photo album to look through. He stopped on page two.

"Who is that little girl with you and our parents?" Matt asked looking at me.

I sat on Mello's bed opposite them both.

Mello had his arm around Matt's shoulders and Matt's hands were shaking as he held the photo album.

"Our little sister, her name was Alice, she was four in that photo and she was six when..." I stopped and looked down at my hands clasped in my knee.

When did I start crying?

I wiped at the tears but they wouldn't stop so instead I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them.

"When did they-?" Matt started but didn't finish the question.

"Last night" I said trying to compose my self quickly.

It worked, the tears stopped before anymore could come.

Matt stood up and gave me back the photo album. I took it off him as he sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulders. Mello just sat on Matt's bed watching the two of us with a smile on his face.

"Matt, do you know what this means?" Mello asked coming over to stand in front of me and Matt.

Matt shook his head.

"It means that you have a twin sister who is very hot, who can look after herself but will still need her brother and his friend/boyfriend there to protect her" Mello said as he took out another chocolate bar.

I smiled and yawned in response.

"Come on, lets get you to bed, even though it's early I know you'll want to go back to the gym tomorrow so get some sleep" Matt said standing up and holding out his ahnd for me to take.

I nodded and let him and Mello put me to bed.

I fell asleep as they left.

xXx

Wait, where am I?

What time is it?

That was a really bad dream.

Wait- that wasn't a dream. Shit, that really happened didn't it?

Those were the thoughts that went through my head as I woke up on Sunday morning in Wammy's house.

I checked the time on my alarm clock. Oh dear lord it was only six in the morning.

Oh well, time to get up.

I got up and took an hour long, boiling hot shower.

Once I was back in my bedroom, I took out one of my many dresses and put it on with some tights, my doc martins.

Where did my cardigan go? Oh yea it's in the wash. Great I dont have another one. Mabye Matt will lend me one of his red and black stripped hoddies.

Time to go ask.

I knocked on the bedroom door right next to mine and I heard Matt calling through the door to come in.

I entered and saw that he was already up sitting on the window seat with his handheld in his hand.

"Hey Onyx, you're up early" Matt said with a smile.

"So are you" I samiled back "do you have a jumper I can please borrow, mines in the wash"

He noddedd and pointed to his wardrobe.

"Thanks" I said as I opened the wardrobe door.

On the right hand side was a lardge amount of red and black sripes. I took out one of the hoodies and slid in on. It fitted perfectly. The sleeves went down to the middle of my hands and the bottom of it went down to my hips.

"Where's Mello?" I asked looking round the room.

"At the Sunday morning service with some other kids and teachers.

I nodded and sat oposite him on the window seat.

"How's your hand?" Matt asked indicating my left hand.

"It's feeling better I suppose" I said looking down at the bandages wrapped around my hand.

"How old were you when you came here?" I asked crossing my legs.

"Five" Matt replyed with a glance out the window towards the Wammy's house chaple.

I nodded.

I looked out the window in the direction of the chapel. Children and teachers were filing out and moving back towards Wammy's.

I saw Mello walk out and so did Matt we all waved to eachother and Mello walked faster wanting to come up and see us.

After a moment or two Mello came into the room carrying a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Hey Onyx, hey Matty" Mello said coming to stand next to us at the window.

"Hey Mello" Matt and me replied in unison.

"You look like Matty in a skirt with his hoddie on" Mello said with a huge smile.

"My cardigan is in the wash" I said smiling back at him.

At that point there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mello called losing his smile.

I put mine away for later as well.

"It's Linda" came the reply of the overly perky Near fan.

"Come on in Linda" Matt called still tapping away at his handheld.

The door opened and Linda entered the room.

"Why is Matt in a skirt?" Linda asked.

She had clearly not seen Matt sitting next to me.

"That's Onyx Linda, I'm sitting right here" Matt said with a sigh as he changed his game.

"W-what? Are you two identical twins or something?" Linda asked laughter in her voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her and realization spread across her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to- yea... Mello could you please help me with my maths question five it's algebra" Linda said going slightly pink

Mello nodded and took the homework sheet off her. As Mello was helping Linda I went over to their shelves and started to look at their little collection of books.

I took one off the shelf and looked at the front cover. Harry Potter.

"Hey Matt whose Harry Potter books are these?" I asked sitting back down next to him.

"Are they off the bottom shelf?" he asked in return.

"Yup" I said as opened the book.

"Then they're mine, you can read them if you want" Matt said as he started to kill Orcs on his Lord of the Rings: Two Towers game.

"Thanks" I said and crossed my legs again and started to read.

Two hours later and I had finished the first book. As I was getting the second one off the shelf Linda decided to go so we all said bye to her and got on with our own things.

"Onyx?" Matt asked once the door had closed behind Linda.

"Yea" I answered sitting back down next to him.

"Did you ever know about me before yesterday?" Matt sounded kind of sad as he said this.

I froze. The truth was that I didn't know about him before yesterday, every time I had asked about the boy in the photo they said that he was dead.

"Not really, all I know is that every time I asked mum and dad about the little boy in the photo with me they always said that he was no one, that he was dead and then they would shout at me and send me to my room" I answered anger and sadness hanging onto my every word.

It was now nine o'clock.

Matt nodded but I could see the sadness in that nod.

"I'm going to the gym, I need to hit something now before I start throwing things" I said and I got up and left the room.

I quickly got changed into my gym stuff, grabbed my CD and anything else I needed and made my way down to the gym.

No one else was in there at the time so I put on my CD and as the music started I got to work on the punch bag again. I let myself get lost to the rhythm of my fists hitting the punch bag.

I didn't even realsie the music had finished until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Onyx, mind if Mark and I join you in here?" Erik asked when I turned round.

"Go ahead, just don't put my CD with all the others and don't distract me" I said waith a nod of my head.

They both nodded and put my CD back on. I smiled at them before I got lost in the rythm of the music and my attacks again.

I didn't realise the music had stopped again or that Mello and Matt were in the gym with me Erik and Mark until I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder. As I turned round to face them, my legs gave way and I felt Matt catch me before I hit the floor.

I must have passed out somewhere along the way to the nurse because I don't remember how I got in the medical center. I looked round, I was in a white room that had like nine other beds in. Matt was sitting in a chair beside my bed holding my hand, his head down. Mello was sitting in a chair next to him with his arm around Matt's shoulders.

I decided to give Matt's hand a little squeez to let him know that I was awake. Matt looked up at me with the small squeez that I gave his hand.

"Hey" I croaked at them.

Was that my voice? Guess I haven't used it in a couple of hours.

"Are you alright Onyx?" Mello asked worry and relif in his voice.

I cleared my throat before answering.

"I think so... What happened?" I asked

"You left our room at like nine this morning like quite angry and upset so you went to the gym and we let you cool down for like an hour and a half and when we got down there Erik and Mark were on the tredmils and you were attacking the punch bag again, the music had stopped, so Matty went over to see if you were okay and as you turned round to face us, you collapsed so we brought you straight here" as Mello told me this, Matt's grip on my hand got tighter and tighter until I wimpered a little in pain with the vice like grip he had on my hand.

I licked my lips trying to get a bit of moistur into them. Mello saw this and handed me a glass of water which I gulped down in one go.

"I'm sorry" I said sitting up a bit more

"Don't be it's not your fault I shouldn't have asked that stupid question in the first place" Matt said sadness in his voice.

"No it's no ones fault that this happened" Mello said so we all agreed to disagree.

"What's the time?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Mello looked at his phone.

"Half ten at night" Mello said looking back up at me.

"Shit- seriously twelve hours? Jeesh... Ummm... alright then, did I have anyother visitors while I was out?" I said closing my eyes trying to think properly.

"Roger came and tryed to get us to leave but we showed him the results and he let us stay" Matt said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

I nodded and gave his hand a little squeez.

"Erik and Mark came to see if you were okay about two hours ago as well" Mello said shaking his head.

I nodded again.

Nurse Anna-May came in through the doors then.

"How are you feeling Onyx? You gave your brother and Mello quite a scare. Out for twelve hours, I mean I wasn't expecting to see you awake till tomorrow morning and these two were willing to stay with you all night if Roger would allow them to" Nurse Anna-May said opening a brown bottle of medicine.

I nodded.

"What is it?" I asked indicating the medicine on the spoon coming towards me.

"It's medicine that will take away that headach and help you sleep tonight" Anna-May said with a smile.

"Alright I'll take some but I want to go to my own room after otherwise I'm not gonna take any" I said crossing my arms over my chest in finality of my answer.

"That's fine" Anna-May said with a smile.

"Just take the medicine Onyx, Matty and I'll take you up to bed afterwards" Mello said sternly.

I nodded and took the medicine. After I took the medicine Mello and Matt took me upstairs to bed.

"In the morning I'll come and get you up for lessons 'kay?" Matt said when they took me into my room.

I yawned and nodded. I ended up climbing into bed still in my dress, but Matt took my shoes off me and placed them by all my other shoes for in the morning.

I woke up several hours later by Matt waking me up for lessons.

"Morning Onyx, time to get up for lessons, I have another hoddie here for you if you want to use it, come to Mello's and my room once you're done 'kay?" Matt said opening my curtens laying a red and black stripped hoddie over the back of my desk chair for me.

I yawned and nodded.

"'Kay, thanks I'll be ready in about five" I said climbing out of bed.

"Alright then see you in five" Matt said giving me a kiss on the cheek and closing the door after himself.

Once he left I quickly got dressed, then I went in my en-suit to brush my hair and teeth.

Once I was done, I knocked on Mello's and Matt's door.

"Come on in Onyx" Mello called as soon as I stopped knocking.

I yawned as I entered the room.

"Hey... Have any of you guys got anything sugary?" I asked sitting on the window seat as they brushed their hair.

"I have a stash of sugary snacks in my desk draw" Matt said as he went into his and Mello's en-suit to brush his teeth.

I went to the desk draw and opened it to find several bags of sweets and lollipops. I turned to Mello.

"Did you know about this?" I asked finding it hard to keep the laughter from my voice.

Mello came over and looked down into the draw.

"Yup, take what you want, Matty won't mind" Mello said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I nodded and took out ten lollipops and a handful of skittles just as Matt came out the en-suite.

"You ready now? I want a chocolate milk before class so lets go down to the dining hall first" Mello said and we all headed down to the dining hall so Mello could get his drink.

"By now everyone will know about what happened yesterday so just be prepared for people staring at you" Matt said switching on his handheld.

"Oh yea and everyone will most likely know that you two are twins as well" Mello said as I finished off my handful of skittles.

We were soon entering the dining hall and everyone suddenly went quiet and stared at us. I glared at them all as Matt took my hand and dragged me over to an empty table.

"Stop staring at Onyx and Matt, yes they are twins, yes Onyx collapsed yesterday and yes she was out for twelve hours. Happy now? Good, so stop staring and Onyx and Matt so we can all get on with our happy little lives!" Mello shouted at everyone.

I looked at Matt and Matt nodded to say that it was normal for Mello to do this sort of thing. Everyone all looked away when Mello gave thim his death glare. When Mello sat back down he gave us a quick smile before quickly downing his chocolate milk.

Once Mello had finished his chocolate milk we all got up and left the dining hall to go and wait outside our first class. Biology. We were only waiting for about two minutes before the bell went and the other three kids in our class came.

In my class there was me, Mello, Matt, Near, Erik and Mark making a total of six kids in all.

We all went into the biology room and I was told to sit between Sheep and Matt. Thank Nyx and Lilith that I was sitting next no my twin.

The lesson went quickly and I didn't want it to ever end because I absolutly loved biology.

I had the next lesson free because I had to go teach the self-defence class. The original teacher was there to introduce me to the class and to tell me exactly where they were up to.

It was the class that the teacher had broken her ankle in showing a complicated move to. Great. The teacher asked me if I knew the move and I nodded so she asked me to be careful when demostrating it to the class. All I could do was nod. I knew this move well but I had never tryed it before.

The class was stood outside for a moment or two as the teacher had a quick word with me about what I had to do.

Then she called them in. It a class full of twelve to sixteen year old boys. Brilliant. I looked at the teacher and she started off by explaining to the class why I was there and what I was going to be showing them.

"Okay everyone, take your places and I will explain what you have to do to get this very complicated move just right" I satrted off after I took the regester.

The teacher made me take the regester so I could put the name to the face. Great, full house.

I got into my position at the front of the class and first showed them all the move and how it was supposed to be done. They all looked like lemons just standing there staring at me as I showed them what to do. Then I talked them through it step by step and they all coppied my moves perfectly.

They could all complete the move perfectly by the end of the lesson. The teacher was completely amazed and told me that they had never paid attention like that before. I just nodded and told her that it was because I was teaching the class. We both laughed at that and then she left the room leaving me by myself... Or so I thought.

As I was packing up my things someone said my name from the corner of the room making me jump.

"Onyx, could I please have a word?" it was a thirteen year old called Ty.

"Alright then but you'll have to be quick because we both have to get to our next classes" I said nodding.

"What's your next class, I'll walk you" he said kindly.

"Detective Sociology, thanks" I said and we both started walking down the empty hall way.

"So, I like you, alot... and what you did in there made me think about asking you out, I mean I know that Matt is your twin and Mello will always do anything to anyone who would either hurt either of you but I was hoping that you would give me a chance?" Ty said this in a bit of a rush that it took a slight bit of time for me to process what he was asking me.

I just stood there lookig at him as we stopped outside Detective Sociology.

"Please, it would mean alot to me and make me very happy" Ty said clasping his hands together and bringing them up to his chest as if he was begging.

"I'll think about it, and I'll come and find you with my answer in a few days time if that's alright with you?" I asked going slightly pink.

Ty thought about it for a moment or two before smiling and nodding.

"Thanks for walking me to calss, just tell your teacher that I wanted a word with you about your technique with that move we learnt" I said smiling at him.

Ty nodded again and ran off down the empty hall to his class. We were only five minutes late and that didn't matter to me to be honest.

As I walked into class I apologised to the teacher for being late and he sat me down net to Matt. That class went quite quick too and soon enough it was lunch time.

Mello and Matt kept looking at me with curious little side glances as we sat in their room at lunch.

"Why the fuck do you keep looking at me?" I asked sounding extreamly irritated.

"You look happy" Mello commented staring at me now.

"A little too happy for my liking" Matt commented as well.

"Why is that Onyx?" they both asked in unison.

"What's Ty like?" I asked and I saw them both look at each other and then they tryed to hide their laughter.

I narrowed my eyes and started cracking my nuckles and they immediatly shut up.

"He's a good kid, kind, shy, funny, really nice actually" Mello said quickly.

"Why is that Onyx?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow the same way I do.

"I taught his self-defence class today and as he walked me to Dectective Sociology he asked me out so I told him I'd think about it and get back to him in a few days time and he was fine with that... I just thought I'd ask you about him because he told me that he knows that Mello would do anything to anyone who ever hurt me or Matt" I said shrugging my shoulders.

They both nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment or two.

"Was he willing to wait for an answer?" Matt asked finally.

I nodded.

"That's good, and he walked you to class?" Mello asked thoughtfully.

I nodded again.

"That's good, shows he'd do anything for you... Yea okay, you can go out with him if you want to" Matt said smiling.

Mello smiled and nodded as Matt said this.

"I'm gonna think about it first before I tell him my answer though" I said nodding at my decision as they bell went.

They both nodded as we left to go to Maths. It felt as though maths went quickly as well and pretty soon I was on my way back to teach a little kid class self-defence.

On my way there I saw Ty and a few of his friends. He smiled and blushed slightly and I smiled back. His blush didn't go unnoticed by his friends however and thay all started laughing at him. I told them all to go to class and that I needed a quick word with Ty.

Ty smiled at me request.

"I'm sorry Ty, I can't go out with you, I just broke up with my old boyfriend on Saturday and I'm still just trying to get used to life here... I'm sorry" I said

Ty nodded and went off to class.

As I walked past the class I was about to teach I told them all to enter the classroom. They all looked about five to seven.

I started off by introducing myself and taking the regester.

After that I got them all into pairs so they could all practice attack and defence. As I was walking round the class helping those who needed it there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in" I said as I showed a little girl how to block a simple front on attack.

"Onyx could I please have a word?" it Roger.

"Ummm... Okay" I said walking over to the door.

"Thanks" Roger said as I made my way over to the door.

I told my class to carry on and that I would only be a few minutes.

I was a little supprised to see a police man waiting outside the classroom with Roger.

"What's going on Roger? Why is that police man there?" I asked as I closed the classroom door.

"Onyx, this is Cheif Yagami, he would like to ask you a few questions about your family and where you were the night they were murdered" Roger informed me kindly.

"We'll have to be quick though, I'm in the middle of teaching" I said looking down at my watch.

"You teach a class as well?" Cheif Yagami asked raising both eyebrows at me and looking questioningly at Roger.

"Yes, Onyx has kindly taken over the self defence class for us while the usual teacher is on the mend, she broke her ankle while showing a class a tricky move" Roger explained and Cheif Yagami nodded.

"This'll only take a few minutes" Cheif Yagami said.

I nodded and wited for them to start.

"Where were you the night Alice Jeevas, Mr. Jeevas and Mrs. Jeevas were murdered?" Chief Yagami asked this question as if he thought I killed them.

"I was out at my friends party on the Friday night and I was almost home early Saturday morning when I saw Watari get out of the limo and head for the front door of my house so I ran up to him and stood in front of him wanting to know why he was there and what he wanted with me" I said calmly.

Cheif Yagami wrote this down as I said it.

"Okay thank you for your time Miss. Onyx. I should get back before Ryuzaki and my son start fighting again" Chief Yagami said shaking his head with a sigh as he looked at his watch.

I nodded and went back into the classroom.

For the remainder of the lesson I walked round the class helping out all the children who needed it.

Soon enough the bell went and I dismissed them after telling them all well done.

At least that was the last lesson of the day. I decided to go to the gym after class which was right next door to my classroom. I spent about an hour in the gym before I heard Mello's and Matt's voices at the door to the gym.

I didn't look at them as they entered the gym and I didn't look at them as they started talking and I only turned round when I heard a third voice that I had never heard before. When I turned round I saw that there wasn't one other person with them, there were two.

"Onyx, this is Aizawa and Mogi, they with the police and would like to talk to you about the night our family died" Matt said as I started punching the punch bagg again.

"I already told Mr Yagami that I was at my friends party and that I only found out that my family were murdered on Saturday morning when Watari went to get me" I shighed stil punching the punch bag.

"We already know that the Cheif came to ask you that question, Mogi and I came here to tell you that we have caught the murderer" Mr Aizawa said firmly.

I spun round to look at them then.

"What? Who is it?" I said urgently striding over to them.

"Do you know a man called James Stark?" Mr Mogi asked looking down at his notebook.

"Jacks dad?" I asked going slightly pale.

"A son called Jack" Aizawa said looking down at his notebook.

"As we aressted Mr Stark he said that once he's out of jail he was going to find and kill you as well... We couldn't get him to say anymore but that's a confession just as it is" Mr Mogi said.

I looked at the wall length mirror next to me and I punched the mirror as hard as I could. The glass smashed and several shards came down.

I looked down at the glass that was sitting in between my bleeding nuckles. I pulled at it slightly and it came out of my hand making me wice. I looked back up at them all and they were staring at me like I was mad.

"Come on, lets go get that checked out" Matt sighed taking me from the gym.

"We should get back" Mogi told Aizawa as we passed the front doors.

"Thank you for your time" Aizawa said and they left Wammy's without another word.

"Onyx, why did you punch the mirror?" Mello sighed as we walked up the main stair case.

"It was the closest thing apart from you two and the police men and I really don't want to hurt any of you" I said inspecting my hand as we came to the nurses office.

Mello took a bit of chocolate as Matt knowcked on the door.

Nurse Anna-May answered and looked at Mello and Matt for an explanation.

"I only punched the mirror in the gym" I said sitting on the bed thing.

Anna-May shook her head as she started pulling the little shards of glass out my hand.

"Why?" Anna-May asked as she cleaned the cuts out with alchole wipes.

"One of my ex-best friends dad killed my family on Friday night and I only found out just before" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Be more careful with what you hit next time, you're becoming a regular here" Anna-May said with a smile.

I nodded.

"Alright then, thank you" I said as me Mello and Matt left the nurses office.

"Wanna go watch LOTR?" I asked, I knew Mello and Matt loved those films.

"Of course we do my beautiful twin" Matt said and we all had a mini race to the tv room.


End file.
